


Some Pacific Wind

by gonefishing



Category: At Swim Two Boys - Jamie O'Neill
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Deutsch | German, Emotional Sex, Fix-It of Sorts, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Spoilers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 04:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonefishing/pseuds/gonefishing
Summary: [german!][achtung: spoiler!!]Doylers Stimme an seinem Trommelfell. Heiße Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen und der schlagende Puls versicherten es ihm erneut. Sie waren immer noch in Doylers Krankenbett bei den MacMurroughs. Jim war nie zur Bürgermiliz aufgebrochen, hatte Doylers Uniform nie gestohlen.





	Some Pacific Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Diese Fic ist NICHT spoilerfrei. Tatsächlich beschäftigt sie sich mit einem sehr sehr heftigen Spoiler! Wer also den Roman noch nicht gelesen hat, sollte dies schleunigst tun. :-) 
> 
> Eine fix-it Fic.  
> Ich war so fertig, nachdem ich den Roman beendet hatte und obwohl ich mitten im Urlaub bin, bekam die beiden einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Ich musste einfach etwas für sie schreiben. Ist dann doch ziemlich smutty geworden, aber hurt/comfort Sex ist eh der beste Sex in fics und die beiden brauchen ihn unbedingt.
> 
> Ich habe versucht, mich ein wenig an O'Neills Stil bzw. der Übersetzung seines Stils zu orientieren. Ich denke, es ist mir nicht sonderlich gut gelungen, aber das ist ok.
> 
> Evtl kommt auch noch mehr, da ich mir noch einige weitere Dialoge für sie überlegt habe, die ich gerne schreiben würde. 
> 
> Der Titel ist entnommen aus Wish You Were Here von Florence + The Machine. Basically mein Song für Doyler und Jim. Sie hätten wirklich besseres verdient.

Schweißgebadet erwachte Jim aus seinem Traum. Es schien noch mitten in der Nacht zu sein und das Laken unter ihm klebte unangenehm an seinem Rücken. Er fühlte den Körper des anderen Jungen an seiner eigenen Körperseite, klebrig und rutschig vom Schweiß. Eine Hand legte sich auf sein nasses Herz.

"Jim?" raunte Doyler in sein Ohr und er konnte spüren, wie fünf Finger seine Haut kraulten. "Hast du von deinem Bruder geträumt?" fragte Doyler, aber Jim fühlte sich immer noch wie betäubt. Er brachte es gerade mal fertig den Kopf kaum merklich zu schütteln. Doylers müde Augen betrachteten fragend sein schweißnasses Gesicht, ein leicht beunruhigter Ausdruck lag in ihnen. Er öffnete den Mund, aber ohne, dass Jim es verhindern konnte, brach ein Schluchtzer aus seinem Hals hervor, welcher Doyler verstummen ließ. 

Die Tränen brannten heiß auf Jims Wange, liefen hinab und über seine Unterlippe. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er sich aufgerichtet hatte und nun vornüber gebäugt seine Knie festhielt. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwerer als erwartet. Die Panikattacke schüttelte ihn richtig. Er merkte, wie auch Doyler sich erhoben haben musste, denn das gewohnte Gewicht des muskulösen Armes hatte sich schwer auf seine Schultern gelegt und hielt ihn fest. Seine Schläfe wurde von Fingern berührt, die sich hinunter über seine tränennassen Wangen zu seinem Kinn schoben und ihn sanft aber bestimmt anleiteten, den Kopf zu heben. Recht und links eine Handfläche und jeweils einen Daumen unter den brennenden Augen. Feuchte Lippen auf seinem Mund. Er schnappte nach Luft. Griff nach Doylers Oberarmen und schmiegte seine zitternden Schultern an dessen Oberkörper. 

Der Traum halte nach, das Echo der Schüsse in seinen Ohren, das Blut unter seinen Händen sowie es aus der Brust des Anderen unter ihm hervorquoll, Doylers lebloser Leib in seinen Armen und die geschlossenen Augen. Es schüttelte Jim noch mehr, als er durch den Tränenschleier die schwarzen Augen erblickte, lebendig und so nah vor seinem Gesicht. Ein Traum, ein Traum. Nur ein Traum, versuchte er sich selbst zu überzeugen. Oder hörte er es Doyler sagen? Seine Hände hatten Doylers Gesicht gefunden und sie streichelten es, fuhren über seine Züge, wieder und wieder und spürten, wie Doyler Mund und Augenbrauen verständnislos verzog. Lebendigkeit. Er war am Leben. Jim hatte nur geträumt. Er lebte. Vor lauter Erleichterung schlang Jim seine Arme um Doyler und sie fielen zurück auf die Kissen. 

Als er sich beruhigt hatte und Doyler ihm über die empfindlichen Lider strich, sagte er: "Ich hab von dir geträumt."

Neben sich spürte er wie sich Doylers Schultern verspannten. Jim zog einen tiefen Atemzug. 

"Oder, von uns. Ich hab deine Uniform gestohlen und bin als Volunteer zur Bürgermiliz. Du und MacEmm seid mir nachgekommen, als ihr's heraus gefunden habt. Und da waren Schützen in den Fenstern, die haben auf uns geschossen und du bist losgesprungen und auf mich drauf und-" Jim schluckte und biss sich auf die Lippe. "Du bist gestorben," sagte er leise. "An meiner Stelle gestorben und ich hab's nicht gerallt. Ich hab's nicht gerafft, selbst als sie dich in die Opferhalle der Soldaten geschoben haben und deine Augen schlossen. Oh Doyler-" 

Wieder schüttelte es ihn leicht und er drehte sein Gesicht in die Kuhle zwischen Doylers Kinn und Schlüsselbein. 

"Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein, dich sterben lassen," er schniefte. Er spürte Doylers Hand im Nacken. Er hatte immer noch nichts gesagt, aber seine Finger drehten kleine Kreise zwischen Jims Schulterblättern. Dann atmete Doyler schwer aus.

"Ich würds tun, das weißt'e. Die Kugel für dich nehmen. Ich würd's nich' zulassen, dass du stirbst."

Ruckartig stützte Jim sich auf die Unterarme und herrschte ihn an. "Wie kannst du das sagen, wie könnte ich das wollen, Doyler. Ich will doch mit dir sein." 

"Du wärst nicht bei mir, wenn du hops gehst," antworte Doyler ruhig. Jim fühlte sich geneckt, aber er wusste, dass es ihm ernst war. Zitternd fasste er seine Schultern und krümmte sich vor, bis seine Stirn auf Doylers Brust lag.

"Aber du bist nicht hops gegangen, Jim. Und ich auch nicht. Du hast geträumt. Ich geh' nirgends hin, wo du nich' auch bist," Doylers Stimme in seinem Trommelfell führte Jim seine Hände zwischen dessen Achseln und Rippen und an seinen Seiten hinunter. Heiße Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen und der schlagende Puls versicherten es ihm erneut. Lebendig. Doyler war lebendig und in seinen Armen. Sie waren immer noch in Doylers Krankenbett bei den MacMurroughs. Jim war nie zur Bürgermiliz aufgebrochen, hatte Doylers Uniform nie gestohlen. Selbst die vertraute Klebrigkeit zwischen ihren Beinen von vorhin, obwohl nun getrocknet, war unbestreitbar noch da. Der Nachmittag und Doylers Zunge an seinem Glied nur wenige Stunden her. Trotz der gerade erst vorüber gegangenen Angstattacke, spürte er, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss, sein Mund sich mit Speichel füllte. Seine Finger tasteten sich vor, langsam aber bestimmt, bis sie die kleinen runden Hautknubbel erreichten. Vorsichtig nahm er die Brustwarzen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und kniff testweise hinein, während er parallel seinen offenen Mund auf Doylers Brust senkte.

Fast sofort spürte er, wie Doylers Hände an seine eigenen Achseln fuhren und ihn hochzogen. Gesicht an Gesicht. Die schwarze Pupillen trugen ein Feuer. Doyler öffnete den Mund, aber Jim kam ihm zuvor. 

"Ich wollte nicht-- will nicht, dass du stirbst, Doyler. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein, will mit dir nach Dublin gehen, wo wir die Lehrerprüfung schreiben und in einer Wohnung wohnen und du wirst mich küssen können, wann immer du willst. Wir werden eine Lampe kaufen und wir werden ans Meer fahren und schwimmen und--" Die Stimme versagte ihm und er brach ab. Doyler griff hinter seine Ohren und zog seinen Mund nun an seinen. 

"Jim, mein Jim, alter Herzensbruder," raunte Doyler an seinen Lippen. Seine schwarzen Augenbrauen zogen sich enttäuscht zusammen als Jim den Kopf wegdrehte und sich noch einmal aufrichtete. Mit seinem Daumen strich er Doyler über die Unterlippe. "Ich hätte das hier alles viel früher machen sollen," beruhigte er ihn. "Damals am Forty Foot, als du deine Hand auf mein Knie legtest, da wollte ich dich schon küssen und an mich ziehen. Ich hab's hinterher so bereut, es nicht getan zu haben." Sein Daumen stahl sich zwischen die vollen Lippen. Doylers Züge waren weich geworden. "Tu es jetzt," flüsterte er. Sein Mund öffnete sich bereitwillig für Jims Finger. Er lehnte sich vor und fuhr mit der Zungenspitze über Doylers Mundwinkel und als der rosane Muskel des anderen ihm entgegen kam, schloss er seine Lippen um ihn und sog ihn in seinen eigenen Mund. 

Während sie sich küssten, schmiegte er sich nah an Doylers Körper, dessen Hände ihren Weg an seinen Hintern fanden und ihn über sich zogen, sodass er bald ganz auf ihm lag. Jim saugte an Doylers Oberlippe als sich die tastenden Finger zwischen seine Pobacken schoben und ihn dort streichelten. Unwillkürlich seufzte er leicht auf, Doylers Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln. Jim spürte, wie sein Finger sich ihn ihm krümmte, fast spielerisch und wenig seiner Sache ernst. Doylers Zunge, weich und heiß und lebendig, drückte sich gegen seine eigene, umrundete sie, schmiegte sich zärtlich an. Es brauchte nur wenige Sekunden für Jim sich zu entscheiden. Behutsam küsste er von Doylers Mund zu seinem Ohrläppchen, zog Speichellinien hinunter zu seinem Schlüsselbein und zu seiner Brust. Doylers Finger verflochten sich in seinem Haar als er dessen rechte Brustwarze mit seinen Lippen umschloss und an ihr lutschte. Kleine Seufzer suchten ihren Weg aus seiner Kehle und die Finger zwischen seinen blonden Strähnen krallten sich fest. 

Mehrmals hörte er Doyler seinen Namen murmeln. Er zwirbelte Doylers linke Brustwarze mit seinen Fingerkuppen, während sich die andere vor Empfindlichkeit härtete. An seinem Bauch spürte er Doylers Erektion, die sich hart an seiner Haut rieb. Sein Mund löste sich mit einem leichten Plop von der geschundenen Hauterhebung. "Jim," wollte Doyler beginnen, doch bevor er die Worte formen konnte, hatten sich Jims Zähne um seine linke Brustwarze geschlossen und begonnen, vorsichtig an ihr zu knabbern. "Jim, Jim, Jim," hauchte Doyler. Und Jim wusste, was er wollte. 

Mit Sorgfalt ließ er von Doylers Brust ab, doch bedeckte er die irritierte Haut mit vielen kleinen Küssen, bevor er sich weiter an dem bebendem Körper unter sich hinab schob. Speichel sammelte sich in seinem Mund als er seine Zunge in die kleine dunkle Kuhle von Doylers Bauchnabel schob und mit den Fingern durch den Flaum von schwarzem Haar unter ihm strich, weiter unten kitzelte ihn Doylers schwarzes Schamhaar am Kinn, das steife Glied stolz und ungeduldig zuckend vor seinem Gesicht. Mit einer Hand ergriff er seinen Penis, während seine andere hinunter wanderte und über Doylers Hoden strich. Doyler hatte sich halb aufgerichtet, seinen Mund leicht geöffnet und blickte mit aus glasigen Augen auf ihn hinab. Obwohl sie nun bereits zwei Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten und er Doylers nackten Körper in und auswendig kannte, merkte Jim, dass ihm trotz alledem das Blut in Wangen und Ohren schoss. Leise hörte er Doyler lachen, spürte Finger hinter seinem Ohrläppchen, und als er dessen Augen mit seinen suchte und zu seiner Überraschung ein gerötetes, lächelndes Gesicht sah, das so voller Liebe zu ihm blickte, konnte er sich nicht länger beherrschen. 

Er senkte den Kopf und schloss die geöffneten Lippen ohne weitere Umschweife um die empfindliche Spitze. Dann liebkostete er ihn von allen Seiten. Seine Zunge hinterließ feuchte Spuren dort, wo er sie entlang wandern ließ. Doylers Griff in seinen Haaren zog sich zusammen, als er mit seiner Hand an der Innenseite von Doylers Oberschenkel auf uns ab streichelte und nebenbei sein Glied pumpte. Zwei, drei Mal leckte über die bereits tropfende Erregung bis Doyler durch zusammengebissene Zähne stöhnte, und ihm durch ein hartes Ziehen an seinen seinen Haaren zu verstehen gab, dass es ihm kam. Doch anstelle seinen Kopf wie beim letzten Mal rechtzeitig zurückzuziehen, öffnete Jim seinen Mund so weit er nur konnte und nahm das Geschlecht seines Freundes ganz in seine Mundhöhle auf. Doyler gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, welcher durch seine vor Erregung zitternden Stimmbänder wie einen Schluchzer klang und seine Finger krallten sich in Jims Strähnen. 

Doyler sog scharf die Luft ein, als Jim seinen Mund kurz zurückzog, um sich die eigenen Finger, zwei von ihnen, in die feuchte Mundhöhle zu schieben, an ihnen lutschte bis sie vor Speichel trieften und sie dann zielstrebig an Doylers Hoden vorbei zwischen seine Pobacken schob. Jims Mund senkte sich erneut auf Doylers Ständer während er den engen Muskel mit seinen Fingern berührte und öffnete. Er wartete gar nicht erst, sondern schob den zweiten Finger hinterher, in der Gewissheit, dass Doyler ihn ohne große Schmerzen aufnehmen konnte. Die Öffnung weitete sich und er konnte spüren wie Doylers Schenkel zitterten, wie er an seinen Haaren zog und aufstöhnte, seine Hüften seinen Fingern entgegen schob. Er hatte begonnen kleine unkontrollierte Laute von sich zu geben. Durch seine Haarsträhnen schaute Jim zu wie Doyler puterrot anlief und die Augen zusammen kniff, bevor er sich in seinem Orgasmus verlor. Jims Namen auf den Lippen ballte er seine Hand im Laken zur Faust. Sein Samenerguß kam nicht wirklich überraschend, und doch verschluckte Jim sich beinahe daran. Mit Bedacht atmete er mehrmals tief durch die Nase, versuchte seinen Halsmuskel zu entspannen und ließ zu, dass Doylers Hüften ein, zwei Mal haltlos in seinen Rachen stießen. Er schluckte die salzige Flüssigkeit in kurzen Abständen und zog dann zufrieden seinen Mund zurück.  

Vorsichtig küsste er die Spitze von Doylers erschlaffendem Penis und kraulte die Haut zwischen seiner Schambehaarung. Träge Finger strichen über seine Stirn und er hob den Kopf um zu sehen wie Doyler mit von Sex müden Augen liebevoll auf ihn hinab lächelte.  

"Schlaf noch nicht ein," sagte Jim. "Ich bin noch nicht gekommen." Doyler schmunzelte sein leises, rauhes Lachen. "Wie könnte ich das vergessen, wenn er mir doch so hart an die Wade stößt." Das brachte auch Jim zum lächeln. Er zog seine Finger zurück und schob sich hoch bis seine Brust auf Doylers lag, Haut an Haut, der leicht erhöhte Herzschlag an seinem. Doylers Lippen reckten sich den seinen entgegen und er schloss die Augen, als sein Gesicht erneut in beide Hände genommen und sein Mund mit warmen vollen Lippen bedeckt wurde. Sie küssten sich lange und langsam, darauf bedacht, die von Doylers Orgasmus nachhallenden Glücksgefühle zu genießen, sich Zeit zu lassen und einander zu kosten, zu fühlen, zu entdecken. Doylers Hand strich über Jims Schlüsselbein, zwischen seine Schulterblätter und hinab an seinen Rippen. Überall, wo er seine Finger ruhen ließ, spürte Jim, wie heiße und kalte Schauer durch seine Haut fuhren. Fast weinerlich klingende Seufzer entschlichen seinem Mund. Sich über seine eigene Überempfindlichkeit schämend stieg ihm die Röte ins Gesicht und er vergrub die brennenden Wangen in Doylers schwarzen Haaren. Doyler gab einen zufriedenen Laut von sich, und Jim vermutete, dass er sein typisches Doyler-Grinsen griente. Als Doylers Hand an seine Hüfte tastete und sich gekonnt zwischen seinen und Doylers Becken schob, war es ihm jedoch nicht länger möglich, seine Stimme zurückzuhalten. 

Plötzlich wurde er herum gerissen und sein Rücken durch zwei starke Hände auf je einer Schulter in die Kissen gedrückt. Errötend blickte er zu Doyler hoch. Mittlerweile war es wohl bald Zeit für den Sonnenaufgang, denn er konnte Doylers Züge nun fast vollständig erkennen. Er sah so unglaublich gutaussehend aus, dass ihm unwillkürlich die Hitze aus seinen Wangen zwischen die Beine schoss. Als hätte Doyler dies gewusst, fühlte er dessen Finger an seinem Glied auf und ab streicheln. Er bohrte die Finger in Doylers Schulterblätter und stöhnte leise auf, als dieser seinen Griff lockerte, um die Finger zur Spitze wandern zu lassen und sie zu streicheln. "Bitte," keuchte Jim und Doyler küsste sein Ohrläppchen und umschloss ihn fest. Jim konnte spüren, wie etwas in ihm brodelte, wie Lava in einem Vulkan aus ihm herausbrechen wollte und wie eine Lavine über ihn zu rollen drohte. Es ging viel zu schnell und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Doyler knabberte derweil an seinem Schlüsselbein. Seine Hand an seinem Penis hatte nun einen schnelleren Rhythmus eingeschlagen und Jim wusste, dass er es nicht mehr lange halten konnte.

"Doyler, Doyler," rief er und heiße Wellen schwappten über ihn. Jede Stelle seiner Haut kribbelte. Er warf den Kopf zurück, stempte die Fersen in die Matratze und schlang seine Arme um Doylers Rücken. Doylers Zunge benetzte seine Halsadern, küsste ihn dort und saugte an seiner Haut. Es war, als würden ihn tausende tobende Stürme mitreißen, Doylers Herzschlag war überall um ihn herum, ebenso seine Lippen, Finger, Körperwärme, die ihn, Jim, erfüllte. Und dann; Euphorie. Er konnte an nichts mehr denken. Irgendwo, in einem Schlupfwinkel seines Bewusstseins, spürte er noch, wie Doylers nasse Hand über seinen harten Bauch strich.

-

Feuchte Finger berührten seine Nasenspitze, kitzelten seine Schläfen. Träge öffnete Jim die Lider. Es überrascht nicht, dass die immerschwarzen Pupillen zurückschauten. Er lag immer noch mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett, Doylers nackte Brust auf seiner, Herzschlag an Herzschlag. Durch die Jalousien glitzerte Sonnenlicht und zwitscherten da Vögel? Doylers Gesicht schob sich vollständig in sein Blickfeld, zwischen seinen zu einem warmen Lächeln verzogenen Lippen blitzten seine Zähne auf. Lebendig, dachte Jim und heiße Gefühle schwappten über sein Herz, brannten in seinen Augen. Seine Arme hingen schlaff an seiner Seite, also hob er sie und nahm Doyler erneut in seine Arme. "Doyler," flüsterte er an dessen Lippen. "Ich liebe dich." _Bitte verlass mich nicht_ , wollte er sagen. Aber es blieb unausgesprochen. "Ich liebe dich, Jim," antworte Doyler und nahm seine Hand in seine. Und dann: "Gerade aus wie ein Pfeil," lachten sie aus einem Mund.

**Author's Note:**

> tbc?


End file.
